Old Aquaintinces
by if i were real
Summary: The Doctor takes Martha to Atlantis and meat the Atlantis team. One seems to know the Doctor from their past, but thats not all thats strage... tenrose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** ok first attempt tell me if u like, hate it, or love it i'd love to hear.

**disclamer: **i do not own Dotor Who, Stargate Atlantis or any of its assotiated products or moons. i do , how ever own this stoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1 An unexpected acquaintance. **

The Doctor was dancing around the console like a mad man, pressing buttons like there's no tomorrow.

"Where we going then?" asked Martha, holding onto the railing as the TARDIS jolted to a stop.

"Ever heard of Atlantis." He answered.

"Yer, but I thought it sank into the ocean 10,000 years ago never to be seen again?"

In answer he grinned, a sort of crazy, boyish grin, grabbed his coat and ran for the door. Martha followed shortly afterwards. They reached the door, looked at each other, grinned and threw it open and were faced by men holding guns in their face.

"Oh, hi, I'm the Doctor and this is Martha, we're just dropping in…" said the Doctor.

"How'd you get in here?" demanded a soldier, obviously in charge.

"Bit hard to explain that, there's a lot of science involved. A lot that goes strait over even my head. Though there's a lot that can get over my head easily, mind you, I was behind in a lot of my classes when I was young. Don't know why, I love to know all." The Doctor started rambling. Martha nudged him, stopping he looked at her and said, "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yep."

The people just looked at them totally confused as to what was going on.

A woman in a red, tight fitting shirt came in, looked at the Doctor and Martha, then at the soldier who had asked how'd they had got in, looked at the Doctor and Martha again, then again back at the soldier, seemingly as confused as the other people.

"Who are our guests?" she asked.

Before the soldier could answer the Doctor stepped in, "Hi, I'm the Doctor, this is Martha Jones and you are…?"

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir. How did you get here?"

"As I told our new friend here, it's hard to explain in laymen's terms. I can show you…"

With that the doctor pushed Martha back inside.

"You're going to show them?" Martha asked kind of confused herself.

"Yep." The Doctor said popping the p.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

Outside Dr. Weir looked onto the scene unfolding. There was a strange whirring noise, if she had to describe it she'd have said it was the sound of the universe, then the Police public call Box started to disappear. After a few moments the sound of the universe started again but coming from on top of the steps leading to the control room, it had originally landed in the briefing room.

"John, surround the box, when the Doctor man comes out again take him to cell."

"Right." Answered the soldier who had originally asked how'd they got there and now know to be John.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

"Out we go." The Doctor beamed.

"You're absolutely mad." Said Martha

They went to the door and opened it to be faced by men holding guns, again.

"Well the is awfully familiar."

A man, who was dressed different from the others and first on the scene where they landed the second time, shot the Doctor and a differently dressed woman, second on the scene, shot Martha.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

When the box reappeared Ronan was the first there he set his gun to stun as the people inside could be useful, and waited. The Man came out first.

"Well this is awfully familiar." The man had said. And he shot him.

The girl was hit by wraith stunner in the hands of Taylor. They both went down.

"Take them to the cell." Ordered Weir. "and can we move the box to a slightly less inconvenient spot."

Rodney McKay came down the stairs from the jumper bay.

"So what have I missed, hmm, anything interesting?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Where they hell have you been, McKay?" asked Col. John Sheppard.

"I've been testing systems on the puddle jumpers. So…" he noticed the blue box for the first time. " I did miss something, what is a 1950's Police Public Call Box doing on the stairs?"

"We don't know." Answered Taylor Amargen. "But once our guests wake up we'll find out."

"Guests?" asked Rodney. With that the Doctor and Martha were dragged by. "Hang on, I know him. Where have I seen him before?"

"You know him?" asked Weir slightly surprised.

"Maybe."

* * *

A/N: plz review this is my first try and don't know what im doing so if i dont get any positive reviews i know not to bother 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Cage**

Martha woke up with a throbbing head ach. She was in a cage like thing with the Doctor slouched in one corner still out of it. She went to the edge of their prison and reached out through the bars, only to retract her arm as a jolt of electricity ran through her. She went over to the Doctor to make sure he was ok. She put her hand against his neck to check for a pulse, forgetting the double hart beat, realised and put a hand over each side of his chest to make sure they were both going. Satisfied that he was ok, she sat down next to him and waited for their captors to interrogate them.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

The surveillance video of the imprisoned pair was on screen. Dr Rodney McKay had been watching the Doctor trying to figure out where or rather when he had met the 'man'. He was so focused on the screen that he didn't hear his friend creep up behind him. He jumped at the sound of a mug being placed next to him.

"Good morning sunshine. You're up early." Said Col. John Sheppard, placing the coffee next to McKay.

"What?" asked McKay looking at his watch.

"Relax, I'm just joking. It's midnight, was heading off to bed and saw you sitting here starring at the computer and thought 'hay why not shake him up?'. By the way, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking where I've seen him before."

They looked at the screen noticing that the dark girl had woken up and was checking on her companion.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

Martha's head ach had to wear off and was now getting worried, usually when they were knocked out the Doctor was first to recover, but here he was still out cold. She had been awake for an hour now. It was late she new that as the men guarding the door to the rest of the city were looking half asleep. It was cold, so Martha decided to huddle up against the Doctor for just a little more warmth, only to find him even colder.

"Hay, guys do mind turning up the heat in here, its freezing." Said Martha.

"I'll see what I can do." Said one of the guards, "It is really cold. Anyone in the control room?"

"Yer, I'm here." Came John's broken voice over the radio, "What do want?"

"Can you turn up the heat in the cell? We're freezing to death down here." Said the guard.

"Sure thing. Give us a minute… hang on, that's odd, all readings say its 30 degrees down there." Said John.

"Can you turn it up any way?"

"Why not?"

It immediately became warmer.

"Thanks" said Martha "that's much better."

Martha decided that she was getting really worried about the Doctor. He looked like a small child having a nightmare; he had a fearful look on his and was moaning slightly. She went up and lent against him murmuring not to be afraid, that it is only a dream and that she was there.

How long was the Doctor going to be unconscious? Thought Martha, she may as well get some sleep. With that she curled up against the Doctor and went into a light sleep.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

She woke up to find that the Doctor had still not come round yet. Now she was seriously worried, something was defiantly wrong with him. She tried to wake him.

"Doctor?" asked Martha quietly and shaking him slightly, "Doctor." She said a little more concerned.

He groaned, finally rousing from his unconscious state.

"What?" he groaned. He had a massive head ach; his entire head throbbed painfully with every hart beat of both his harts. "How long?" he winced at the pain in his head.

"I..." Martha started but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Shh, not so load." He whispered.

"Sorry. I don't know." She whispered in answer to the Doctor's question.

The door opened to reveal Dr. Weir and John.

"So how are we this morning?" asked John.

The Doctor visibly winced at the level of his voice. Seeing this John lowered his voice.

"Sorry," he said quietly "massive head ach?"

The Doctor just moaned in the positive, a bit like a very uncooperative teenager.

"I'll get Beckett to get you some aspirin. But first, what are you doing in Atlantis? And what is with the Blue Box?"

"I told you, we're just dropping in a visit some old friends of mine. And that blue Box is the TARDIS." seeing John starting to ask the obvious question, he continued "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Now can I get some really strong Panadole or something? This head ach is killing me."

"Sure" said Weir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Mysteries of the Blue Box**

"McKay." Shouted Sheppard from across the gate room, "come and help us figure what the bloody box is."

"Fine."

When the Doctor and Martha had been knocked out they were unable to lock the TARDIS and so the Atlantis inhabitants were easily able to get in. McKay hadn't been in it yet, but Sheppard had been one of the first. He had stepped into the TARDIS expecting to encounter a small room, only to be faced by a spacious area that could have easily been the size of the gate room with a console in the middle. The Col. Had immediately stepped out looked up, tapped the wooden outside, walked around the back of the box and gone back in.

Now McKay was finely going to stop trying to remember his past and help with the future. McKay entered the TARDIS and stopped aw struck.

"It's… it's smaller on the outside…" he stuttered, had the Doctor been there he would have whooped with joy at the fact that someone had finely not said the traditional 'It's bigger on the inside' line.

"Yer, we noticed that. Can you figure out how to make it work?"

"Why don't you just ask our Doctor friend?"

"somehow I doubt he'll tell us how his ship works, only for us to go and steal it."

"Good point I'll get started on it."

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

The Doctor's head was still killing him after their captors had left so had decided to take a nap and try to get rid of it. After about half an hour the door to the room opened and he sat up.

"Hi, I'm Dr Beckett, I hear you have a nasty head ach." Said the Scottish Doctor.

"Yer." Managed the Doctor.

"Hi, I'm Martha Jones, I was just wondering, what have you done with our ship?" asked Martha.

"Arr, we've moved it from the top of the stairs to behind the gate and I think right now McKay's trying to figure out how it works." Said Beckett, as he checked over the Doctor.

"WHAT?!?" shouted the Doctor instantly regretting it as a new wave of pain went through his head. "Tell him to stop. He doesn't know what he's doing. He could easily break something… or worse cross wires and cause a huge explosion."

Beckett looked at the Doctor and then at the guard, who nodded and talked into his radio, then nodded at Beckett.

"We've told him to stop."

"Thank you. Now were is this Panadole you've been promising?" asked the Doctor looking kind of hopefully towards Beckett's bag.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

The Doctor was feeling much better now that the head ach was gone and could finely focus on getting out of the cage. He turned his back to the guards and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. It whirred a few times, uncomprehendingly and the Doctor grinned and flicked a switch on the screwdriver and the shield around the cage turned off and the door opened. The guards instantly drew their guns up and pointed them at the Doctor and Martha.

"Nice, couldn't have waited, could you?" said Martha.

"That wasn't me." said the Doctor.

With that the cage came back on-line and returned to normal.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

"What was that?" Asked Weir. The entire control tower had gone off line and come back on.

"I don't know."

"Dr Weir please come up here," said Zelhenka, "We have some strange energy readings."

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

The Doctor was extremely bored. They'd been in the cage for far too long. He looked at the guards, grinned as he saw they were watching him intently.

"Martha, how do you fancy a game of chess?" he asked. Martha saw the glint in his eyes and grinned.

"Sure, why not?"

With that the Doctor pulled a large chess board from his pocket, along with a box, both of witch were obviously too big for the pocket and both were in the one pocket.

The guards were shocked.

"What? How did you do that?" asked one of the guards.

"They're bigger on the inside." Said the Doctor, amused by their bemused faces.

Martha and the Doctor played chess for the next couple of hours.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

The readings that were being picked up by the senses, were originating deep in the cities control tower. Over the past couple of hours the power had been going on and off constantly.

"You know, I might be able to fix your power problems." Said the Doctor after another power failure. "I often fixed some of the Alterians' technical problems when I was young, I was employed by them as a technician and teacher of the Time Lord technology parts we modified and gave to them."

"You were allies with the Ancients?" asked the guards. "That…that'd make you over 10,000 years old."

"No, only 900. Time Lord." He said grinning. "We don't mean you any harm."

"Dr Weir," said the guard over his radio, "The Doctor is claiming to be able to fix the power cut outs."

"Is he now?" said Weir. "Bring them up they haven't caused any trouble and we've found some information on him."

The Doctor grinned his boyish grin.

"Looks like the TARDIS told the city to bring up my records." He grinned again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **sorry for such the wait I've had trouble locating my USB that has this chapter stored on it. btw sorry if it doesn't make much sense it dose in my head. One more thing any sciencey techno babble in this chapter and all chapters I write will be completely fiction, I have no clue as to how ancient technology works. Thx and review good or bad, I don't care!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or Stargate Atlantis or any of their orbiting moons, but there is always the future… be prepared!! Mwha ha ha ha!

**Chapter 4 Remembering and fixing.**

The Doctor was escorted to the power room where McKay was already working. McKay was on the other side of the ZPM holder thingy working on something.

"Hello I've come to help" said the Doctor

"Good, I've heard that you know what you are doing." Said McKay, he got up from where he was working.

The Doctor saw McKay for the first time since arriving and was shocked. His jaw may as well have fallen off.

"Mc… McK… McKay?" stuttered the Doctor.

"Yes? Established fact." Said McKay.

"you don't remember?" said the Doctor, "Lets see I think in your time its been… 20 years."

"Oh my…" managed McKay

"What?" said Martha

McKay walked over to the Doctor and … slapped him!

"Ow, what was that for?" asked the Doctor rubbing his cheek with a shocked face.

"for leaving them in the middle of no where. I had to go pick them up." Said McKay

"What?" said Martha feeling a little like a broken record.

"McKay helped me save the world one time." Said the Doctor.

"I helped you?" said McKay incredulously

"Fine. I … mlemmem." Mumbled the Doctor.

McKay looked at him. The Doctor looked back.

"oh never mind, you say you know how to fix the power supply?"

"Yep, sure can." Said the Doctor.

The Doctor look over to the machine and saw the damage on the side caused by John's P90 and the crude repair job.

"Oh now, come on, who did this?" Said the Doctor gesturing towards the damage.

"That would be me." Said McKay.

"That would explain it." said the Doctor.

The Doctor went over to the gapping hole in the side. Took one look at it and said:

"That explains it, you've crossed the sub processing loop and the power converter with thermal balancing wire and a minigalaxysubcortexmathraxinalpronisturelastifaction," the Doctor took a deep breath and continued, "feed back loop has occurred, causing your lights to flicker. This once happened on the TARDIS once, she was falling asleep at the most inconvenient times for a week, TARDIS time of course, almost got killed because of it."

Martha just stared at the Doctor, she knew he was capable of very confusing techno babble and is a master of rambling, but this was ridicules. McKay looked confused too.

"What?" Martha managed

"That explains it, you've crossed the sub processing loop and the power converter with thermal balancing wire and a minigalaxysubcortexmathraxinalpronisturelastifaction," the Doctor took a deep breath again and continued, "feed back loop has occurred, causing your lights to flicker. This once happened on the TARDIS, she was falling asleep at the most inconvenient times for a week, TARDIS time of course, almost got killed because of it."

"Wow, that was confusing. Can you fix it?" asked McKay.

"Well of course I can, I just said what was wrong with it."

With that the Doctor went to work. Mumbling to himself every now and then he'd jump up with a big grin on his face.

"Boy, I didn't realise how much I missed this." He had said at one point.

After about an hour he came up from under the ZPM charge converter (holder thingy).

"Um, hate to alarm you but the problem might be a little deeper then what first thought."

"So you were wrong?" asked Martha trying to savour the moment.

"No, it's just a little more complicated then I thought." Martha looked a little disappointed. The Doctor grinned at this, he knew she wanted to see him get some thing wrong. "McKay, I'm going to have to go to the Sub power terminal to completely fix the problem."

"We have a Sub power terminal?" asked McKay.

"Yes and I need to go there. I just can't remember the way."

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

"Doctor, we've been looking at your file on the Ancient data base, it's very…" said Dr. Weir.

"Colourful." Finished John.

"But it also says you always managed to complete what you started and got it right, eventually."

"Yes, yes, yes that's all well and good but if I don't fix your minigalaxysubcortexmathraxinalpronisturelastifaction" (deep breath) "feed back loop soon, kaboom!!" he finished dramatically.

"Well what are you waiting for? Stop the minigalaxysubcronfrturety… thingy before we go kaboom." Said John

"Minigalaxysubcortexmathraxinalpronisturelastifaction feed back loop, I need to go to the sub power terminal to fix it, and I don't know where it is, I need to see a map."

"Getting one." Said McKay. "Hmm, odd we've got some strange readings coming from an area bellow the power room."

"Ah, never mind that we've got to find the SPT before we go boom. What?" said the Doctor as he noticed Martha's look. "I got sick of saying sub power terminal, unlike minigalaxysubcortexmathraxinalpronisturelastifaction" (breath) "that is a fun word." The Doctor grinned. Martha just shook her head. He looked at the map that had been pulled up for him. "There!" he said pointing to an area below the power room. "That's where the SPT is."

"That's where the strange readings are coming from." Said McKay.

The Doctor grinned, "well we'll get to check it out wile I figure out what's wrong with the SPT and finally fix the minigalaxysubcortexmathraxinalpronisturelastifaction" (breath) "feed back loop." The Doctor continued to grin, he really did love that word, minigalaxysubcortexmathraxinalpronisturelastifaction, it is a great word.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

The Doctor, McKay, Martha, Sheppard and Dr. Weir were running down the hall to where the Doctor believed he needed to go in order to fix the problem. It took them 20 minutes to get to the SPT. When they got there the Doctor went straight to work on the minigalaxysubcortexmathraxinalpronisturelastifaction feed back loop, wile instructing Martha to help track down the strange readings.

"There finished." Said the Doctor, sitting up after a little wile, "any luck with the readings?"

"So far we've managed to narrow down what is giving us the strange readings, to be in that corner." Said John gesturing towards the spacious room's right corner.

"Here let me help." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, looked at the readings on McKay's tablet and pointed hi sonic screwdriver into the right corner. It whirred and bleeped and finally gave the Doctor the answer. It was found under a pile scrap metal and in the shape of a small pulsing object that looked a little like a puddle jumper with tubes sticking out of it. "Is that…" he couldn't continue, he could have sworn they'd all been destroyed in the time war.

"Is that what, Doctor?" asked Martha, but the Doctor was far away. He may have just accidentally stumbled on the one thing that could bring back his Rose. He couldn't believe his luck. Rose had always been in his thoughts, sometimes over powering, like when he was in the cage, he had merely pretended to be asleep for Martha's sake, but had really been deep in thought about Rose and how to get back to her. A little like he was now.

"Doctor?" Martha snapped the Doctor out of his trance. "What is it?"

In a very quiet voice he managed. "A Void jumper."

**A/N: **What do you think? A little random? Don't be too mean I'm trying; it was 11:00pm when I finished this. But review!! Click the go button, u know u want to. Go on it's waiting. Ill give cyber hugs and kisses to all who review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **this might be one of the last chapter I write, but defiantly not the last. Depending on what kind of reviews I get there could be 2-3 chapters maybe a few more. But its all up to you…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor who, Stargate Atlantis or their associated moons. Though I do have plans for the future…

* * *

**Chapter 5 Void jumping**

"A void jumper? Void?" asked Sheppard.

The Doctor's jaw flapped a little and he grinned hysterically.

"Martha… I could," his grin kept getting bigger and bigger beyond possibility, "get Rose!!" he grabbed Martha's hands and started spinning her around like a kid on a sugar high.

"Rose? I knew someone was missing." Said McKay, "you two seemed close when I met you, where is she?"

"Alternate Universe, I couldn't get back to her before, but now…" he held up the mini puddle jumper like thing, "with this, I can, just like I promised her." He hugged everyone very hard, unable to stop grinning.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

The Doctor was dancing around, like he was on a sugar high, then he stopped.

"You know I never asked." Said the Doctor, "can I have the void jumper? It's just it only has enough power to make two trips, one to the alternate universe and one back. I'd let you come with us, so you can see an alternate universe and everything. And without me it's useless, it needs a TARDIS to work."

The Atlantis team looked at each other. Obviously the man had lost the one he loved, how could they say no to letting him have something that would get her back and was useless to them.

"Of course you can have it Doctor. There wasn't any question about it." said Sheppard electing himself as spokes person.

The Doctor hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you thank you." He said grinning and dancing again. He ran into the TARDIS, stuck his head out and said. "I'll be leaving in an hour."

"Sheppard get your team ready to leave." Ordered Weir.

"Of course, ma'am." Said Sheppard saluting lazily.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

Two hours later the Doctor finally came up from under the TARDIS console.

"Done!" he said.

"It's about dam time." Said McKay, "You said you'd be an hour."

"It has been an hour." Said the Doctor. "Plus a little more." He grinned, "Ready? Off we go!"

He pressed some buttons, pumped on the bicycle pump, went over to a large leaver, looked at Martha and flipped the leaver down and went flying as the TARDIS jolted into action.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

Arriving in the alternate universe, the Doctor jumped up looked at the screen on the console, "We're in London, the Tyler mansion. And there she is!" the Doctor grinned and ran to the door.

Sheppard's team started after him, "Give him a minute." Started Martha, a sad look on her face. She was glad the Doctor was happy, but she was envious of Rose. "He's just managed to get back to her."

"Fare enough." Said Ronan.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

Rose had settled into her new life. She was happy, but not as happy as she was. She missed the Doctor terribly. She had been dating, but not seriously, everyone she went out with had seen that her hart had been filled. She worked for Torchwood now; she was the person that all alien tech found went through, she was the first to get a shot at figuring out what it was. But it was a life she didn't want, she wanted her Doctor back, in all his pin striped glory.

She was walking up the drive to the Tyler mansion after collecting the mail. It had been 5 years since Bad Wolf Bay. Since she had told the Doctor how she felt, and since he had almost told her, 'Rose Tyler I …', so close, only to have the connection fade. She hoped beyond hope that he would find a way to her.

It was wile she was thinking this she heard it, the sound she had hope she might hear just one more time, the sound of the universe.

Rose watched the TARDIS door swing open. She laughed, it was him! The Doctor ran over to her and hugged her and didn't let go for the world. When finally he let go of her, he lent down and kissed her passionately, all the love he felt for her, all the loneliness he had felt over the last 5 years, flowed from him to her in that kiss. She kissed him back, equally as passionately.

"… love you." He said finishing his sentence he had started all those years ago. They kissed again.

"Love you to, Doctor." Said Rose between breaths and kisses from the Doctor.

Jackie had heard the TARDIS outside, knowing Rose was out there, she decided to go out after 5 minutes, knowing what was happening. But she couldn't wait any longer. She went outside and ran over to the couple.

Noticing her, Rose managed to break free of the Doctor's kiss. Jackie walked up to the Doctor and slapped him, hard.

Stumbling, letting go of Rose and holding his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked hurt that the first thing Jackie Tyler ever did when she saw him was slap him.

"Leaving her here for 5 years and not telling her how you felt before,"

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

"Do you think we've waited long enough?" asked Ronan.

"Yer." Said Martha heading towards the door.

Martha stuck her head out of the door in time to see the Doctor get slapped. She laughed and went over to the group with Sheppard, McKay, Ronan and Taylor following.

"Hi, you must be the famous Rose Tyler, he never shut up about you, you know? And you must be the infamous Jackie Tyler." She grinned as the Doctor got slapped again by Jackie.

"Now what have I done?"

"Infamous?" Jackie slapped him again. By now the Doctor was cowering behind Rose a little. Rose giggled.

"Hi, yer I'm Rose, and you are..?" she said

"Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you. I assume you've been travelling with the Doctor.Who are your friends? You've been taking on a few more companions since I left." Said Rose.

"Hi, I'm Col. John Sheppard, this Dr. Rodney McKay, Ronan Dex and Taylor Ammargen."

"I found a void jumper in Atlantis wile fixing something for them and they let me have it so I let them join us in coming to get you, so they could look around the place." Said the Doctor. "And I took more people on board because the TARDIS felt empty without you, and you count for several people, I had to fill the void you left." He smiled.

"Aw that's sweet." Said Jackie, "Come on in and have some tea and biscuits." she directed at Sheppard and the crew.

"That would be nice." Said Sheppard

"But I'm not having guns in my house." Said Jackie pointing at the heavily armed sg team.

"Not that we don't trust you or anything, but we are not giving up our weapons." Said Ronan.

"You lot go ahead, the TARDIS has missed Rose." Said the Doctor holding Rose round the middle.

* * *

**A/N: **end of chapter five. Whata ya think? Next chapter'll be up soon. I promise, now press the button and review. 


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: Miner sex scene Rating Change for this Chapter!! M now to be on the safe side.**

**A/N: sorry for the wait, i've been checking and double checking and triple checking and...ect. the spelling and grammer and other bits and bobs, all because of reefgirl and her complaining.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing! except the story line and Sam. but there is $80 in the piggy bank... do you think it'll be enough? **

**Chapter 6 What they've wanted**

The Doctor looked at Martha over Rose's shoulder with a look in his eye. Martha read the look; it was a sort of pleading look that said he wanted her to go with them. She nodded a little sadly and followed the others into the house.

When she had left, Rose looked up at the Doctor. "I like her. So the TARDIS has missed me huh?" she grinned.

"Not nearly as much as I have." Said the Doctor. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "I love you." She giggled as his breath tickled her neck and they started to move towards the TARDIS.

When they got into the TARDIS there was a happy whir and some slow music started up. Rose giggled and turned around to face the Doctor who smiled.

"We've barely been back in her 10 seconds and she's already playing match maker again, not that she needs to." Said the Doctor.

Rose giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Shall we dance?" she asked, putting her arms around his waist, he put his arms around her and they started swaying to the music. The Doctor lent his head against her temple.

"I never gave up hope of finding a way to get you." He said.

"I never gave up hope that you'd come and get me." She said.

The Doctor looked her in the eye, lent down and kissed her, she kissed him back. They stoped dancing. Tears of joy had weld up in Rose's eyes. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her lightly again, resting his forehead against her's, he said;

"I've wanted this for a long time." Said the Doctor, he kissed her again. "I really missed you,"

"I missed you too." She said. She leaned against the console. The Doctor kissed her.

"Doctor."

"Mmm?" questioned the Doctor, caressing Rose's neck with his lips. He wanted her; he didn't want to let her go again, he liked having her so close to his body, her smell, her sweet smell, it was intoxicating.

"Your screwdriver is poking into me." He blushed. "Your sonic one." She laughed as she felt his cheeks burn.

"Oh! Of course." He shifted it in his pocket and went back to kissing her. She kissed back. She screamed with joy as he swung her up into his arms. He grinned, his boy maniac grin and carried her down the corridor to his bedroom.

She laughed when he dropped her on his bed and pinned her down by putting one of his legs on either side of her hips and holding her wrists above her head. He kissed her. He let go of her writs.

"I love you." He said for the second time in ten minutes. He couldn't stop saying it.

"I love you too." She said.

They kissed; Rose undid the buttons on the Doctor's pinstriped jacket and slipped it off. The Doctor started on her shirt, wile Rose started on his.

"You… have… no idea… how… long I've… wanted this." She managed.

"Oh… I can… take a… guess." he grinned as he got her shirt unbuttoned and started kissing up her bare chest to her neck. She giggled, she hadn't giggled this much in such a long time. She got his shirt off and started on his pants. The Doctor grinned and undid the zip on Rose's skirt and pushed it off. Rose pulled the Doctor's pants off and laughed at his undies.

"Nice undies." She laughed.

"Way to spoil the mood." He was wearing a pair of lime green silk boxers with dark green swirls across them. She kissed him.

"They suit you," she gave him a cheeky grin; "too bad they're not staying on you."

Rose pulled off his boxers and he pulled off her undies. They kissed and slipped under the Doctor's covers.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

Everyone else was sitting in the living room they could see the Doctor lead Rose to the TARDIS.

"They make a good couple." Commented Taylor.

"Yer, too bad he can't sit still for more then two seconds." Said Martha and she giggle at her own joke. Sheppard looked at her.

"What? It's true." She said.

"Fair enough." Said Sheppard. "Question, how long have those two been apart?"

"She's been separated from him for five years, he's been separated from her for…" said Pete he looked at Martha.

"Umm… I've been with him for roughly two years, but technically three."

Everyone looked at her.

"Technically three years?" asked McKay.

"There was this year that never happened." She explained.

"Year that never happened? That's impossible." Said McKay.

"Ah, but it happened. Nothing is impossible. But that's not the point. I know he's been separated from her for at least three years, most probably more."

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

Rose stirred from her sleep to find the Doctor, on his side watching her.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." He said. He leaned down and kissed her.

"What time is it?" Asked Rose.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Eight o'clock."

"We've been here five hours?" she asked a little shocked.

"Nooo," he extended the 'o' sound. "more like eighteen."

"Eighteen?!?"

"Yer, I couldn't bring myself to wake you so you could go to your bed and besides I like you in my bed. Naked!." He grinned

She hit him lightly on the arm for that.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

It was getting dark. By now everyone knew that they were going to be in the TARDIS all night.

"So, Sheppard, why did you guys come to this universe?" asked Pete. "You don't have any connections here, do you?"

"We were kind of hoping to find technology to help fight the wraith and/or the Ori." Said Sheppard. "And no, we don't have connections to this universe."

"Well if it's technology you want, then you've met the right people. I'll take you to Torchwood in the morning."

"Torchwood?"

"It's a company that controls the alien contact with Earth. For now you lot can stay in some of the spare rooms tonight, I have a feeling the Doctor and Rose wont want to be disturbed." Said Pete.

**A/N: **What do you think? I know I was a little graphic but, hay? Anyway review! Miniature plastic Doctors for all who review (cyber ones of course).


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **rating for this chapter is back to T for Torchwood. Sorry for this chapter I had some serious writers block so its not that great even in my view. Something random for u, MY CAR IS IN LEAGUE WITH THE MASTER!! The other day, the key was left in and the driver's door was open and it started beeping the Master's beat. But anyway read and review!!

**Chapter 7 QUANTUM CELLULAR DECAY**

The Doctor and Rose got showered (together of course) and dressed. They left the TARDIS and headed to the Tyler mansion for breakfast. They entered the kitchen smiling and were faced by the Tyler family, including Jackie's five year old son, Sheppard and McKay, Martha, Ronon and Taylor must still have been in bed.

"Hello you two, have fun?" said Sheppard in greeting. Rose and the Doctor grinned at each other. The Doctor scratched behind his ear. "I'll take that as a yes."

The Doctor spotted the fruit bowl with bananas in it. "Ooo, bananas." He walked over to it and took one and started munching on it. He spotted Jackie's son and knelt down to his level, "Hello I'm the Doctor and you are?" everyone was watching him in his good mood.

"Sam." Said Sam.

"Hello Sam, I like bananas, do you like bananas?" Sam nodded and the Doctor grinned. "I love your hair; I always wanted to be ginger. How is it that you, a child of two blonds, end up ginger, wile I who've been through nine other bodies have never been ginger?" Sam just looked at him. He got up rubbing his hands together. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Good old English breakfast I think." Said Jackie "Come on Sammy, let's make some breakfast for these lazy bums." The Doctor visibly showed his dislike for the 'English breakfast' idea.

"I think I'd better check something in the TARDIS to make sure we're ready to go back, can't stay here for too long or we might start…" before he could finish, Sheppard and McKay fell to the floor in pain and their faces seemed to stretch. It finished "That." he concluded.

"What was that?" asked Rose rushing over to Sheppard and McKay, picking them up.

"Um… something like…ah, quantum cellular decomposition or something close to that, it happens when there is more then one of a person in the same universe, unless you've ripped a hole to the void, travelled through it, attaching void stuff to you, cancelling your quantum signature that causes the quantum cellular decomposition. We used a void jumper; we bypassed the whole rift thing, as it would have collapsed both universes, and therefore avoiding getting void stuff."

"Then why didn't you start quantum cellular decomposing like us?" asked McKay.

"I've been through the void." Answered the Doctor. "Oh my god, the others."

At their mention Martha, Taylor and Ronon walked into the kitchen complaining about what had just happened.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

"Well seeing as you can't stay much longer we best get going to Torchwood. Now." Said Pete.

The Doctor took Rose aside and into the next room.

"Rose, the technology I used to get us here has enough power to get us back to our rightful universe, but not to make another trip. I also need to get this lot back today as their cellular decay has started sooner then I expected, I wont be able to come back. All who wish to go back needs to come with me."

"So what you're saying is that if mum and dad don't come back with us I'll never see them again?"

"Yes... But you… don't… have to come, if you want stay with your family." The Doctor looked extremely sadden at his own suggestion.

"You know I'll choose you over them, I always have."

"I'm just saying you should tell them." Rose nodded. The Doctor kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." They stood there just hugging and swaying.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

Pete had just left with Sheppard and his team to go to Torchwood and see if there is any technology or information there that would help their fight against the wraith. The Doctor, Rose and Martha were in the TARDIS preparing it for their departure.

The only parts able to be seen of the Doctor were his red converse all stars sticking out from under the console. Rose and Martha were gossiping about him in the corner.

"Dose he still have his oral obsession?" asked Rose. Martha giggled.

"You mean he didn't start that with me?" they both laughed. The Doctor came out from under the console with a hurt look on his face.

"I can hear you, you know." They just laughed even harder at the comment. The Doctor was even more wounded, both the women in his life (the one he loved and the one that had stopped him falling apart for the last three of the ten years he'd been separated from his Rose) were laughing at a habit he couldn't help. Rose saw the look and went over to him, she kissed him.

"I'm sorry. It is funny though." She giggled. The Doctor was glad she thought to apologise, but had spoiled it by giggling, he liked to hear her giggle, but at the right things, like Jack getting stuck in mud, that's funny.

Rose hugged him. Her smell over powering his annoyance at her and Martha. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her, resting his cheek where he had kissed her. Rose looked up at him and kissed him passionately, the Doctor kissed her back.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

Martha, seeing she had been forgotten, silently slipped out of the TARDIS and headed back to the house. She found Jackie in the living room playing with Sam.

"Hello sweet'art. Where's the others?" asked Jackie.

"They're at it again."

"Those two can't keep their hands of each other."

"So, this is Sam, right?" asked Martha changing the subject.

Jackie noted the sudden subject change, "You to?" she asked with an all knowing look.

"Hello Sam, I'm Martha Jones." She said avoiding the question. Sam looked at her; he was playing with a toy truck.

"Hi." Said Sam, "Are you one of Rose's friends?"

"Sort of…I'm one of Rose's friend's friends."

"I like you." He said going back to playing with his truck.

Martha smiled at him and started to get up, when she collapsed in a fit of quantum cellular decay.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

"This is Torchwood." Said Pete. "Wait out here, wile I go and tell them you've arrived."

John nodded, "Thanks for this."

"No need, it's the least we could do for you after you gave the Doctor the device he needed to get to Rose." With that he walked into the Torchwood institute.

"Hmm… odd." Said John.

"Yer, lets just hope they have something to defeat the wraith." Said Ronon.

Pete came back out of the building and gestured for them to follow when, they too, collapsed in quantum cellular decay.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

The Doctor kissed Rose's forehead again and broke the embrace reluctantly, and headed back under the console.

"Best get back to work, can't stay too long." He said. Rose nodded and went back to sit with Martha, only to discover she had slipped out. She frowned slightly as she heard the Doctor gasp in pain.

"Doctor?" she asked.

"Fine! Just zapped myself on one of the wires that connects the void jumper to the TARDIS." He answered. She sat in the captains chair and picked up one of Martha's magazines. She jumped as the Doctor yelled out in pain again.

"Doctor, did you zap yourself again?" she asked not very concerned.

"No… I've started decaying, this is not good." He said, he got up from under the console. "That's very bad. Quantum decay is bad enough for humans, but for Time Lords, even with void stuff attached and I used a void jumper this time so the void stuff has been decaying without being replaced."

Rose hugged him. "You better keep working make sure we can get back, I'll go tell mum 'bout the one trip thing."

**A/N:** This took way too long to write, major writer's block. But what you think? And review I haven't got any reviews for the last chapter and I feel very lonesome without them . Reviews make me happy and helps clear the writers block and I won't post the next chapter till I get some reviews. I've been thinking about a one shot sequel…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own Stargate DVD's and I made some 'photos' of a dalek and the Doctor, but I don't own the shows, sad but true.

**A/N: **Last chapter peoples. I've had fun but you people have been ignoring me and I'm not happy.

**Chapter 8**

They were taken to a large, white storage room with aisles of shelves filled bits of clearly alien technology. Pete took the team to a screen at the beginning of one of the aisles.

"So what were we after? Wraith or Ori?" asked Pete.

"Um, both…wraith first." Said John, the last quantum cellular decay fit had left a feeling unwell, they'd all had several fits on their way up to the storage room. Pete typed wraith into the keyword search. It took a few moments to process and find what they were looking for.

"ah there we go." Said Pete, "aisle 4 section 6 shelf 2. That is where we keep our smaller wraith related items."

"Smaller?" asked Ronon, who was also not feeling quite as fit as he'd like.

"We have a hive ship in orbit." Pete said in passing. They walked down aisle 4 until they found section 6. He scanned shelf 2 and found it. "Here we go then." He help up a large box like thing.

"What is it, and what does it do" asked McKay.

"It is an Asgard beaming bypass system, it bypasses the wraith's blocking program and boosts the Asgard beaming technology so that several war heads at a time to several different points at the same time." Said Pete quickly.

"Nice." Said Sheppard smiling and taking the bulky object from Pete. They walked back to the screen and punched in Ori defence.

"Aisle 6, section 42, shelf 7." They reached the shelf and had another quantum cellular decay fit. They were getting more frequent and more intense.

"They're getting worse." Said Taylor. Pete picked up a small red sphere.

"This," he said tossing it up and catching it, "Will destroy ascended beings."

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

The Doctor was having trouble concentrating on the systems connecting the void jumper to the TARDIS. The quantum cellular decay was taking its toll on him. He was sweating like a pig. He felt as if he was going to throw up. He got up from under the console and leaned on it.

Rose came into the TARDIS. "Mum's not happy about the whole one way thing but she understands." She spotted the Doctor as he had another fit. "Doctor?" worry plain in her voice.

"I need to get back within the hour or I'll be pulled apart." He managed. Rose hugged and kissed his forehead.

"Oh you're burning up."

"Yes." He dry wrenched. "I can't take much more of this. We need to leave as soon as the others get back."

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

Martha was sitting on one of the couches with Jackie and Sam drinking a cup of tea. She had had several more of the quantum cellular decay fits and wasn't feeling to flash as a result. Rose walked in.

"We need to go as soon as the others get back from Torchwood." She said and walked out the other door that led to the stairs to pack.

"I'll go check on the Doctor." Said Martha. She walked back out the way Rose had come in and out to the TARDIS. She entered and found the Doctor stumbling around the console pressing buttons. He looked up at her; he looked worse then she felt. "Doctor?"

"Ah…Martha just the person I need." He said then he lent on the console heavily and started to vomit. Martha rushed over to help him but they both collapsed in a fit. After it finished he continued vomiting. Once he emptied his stomach, which thankfully wasn't much, he got up and started pressing buttons.

"Martha, when… we're ready to leave … press this button, flick this switch and then flip this lever, it's the hand brake." He smiled weakly and fainted.

Martha checked that he was breathing then turned him on his side.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

McKay, Sheppard, Taylor, Ronon and Pete came back to the mansion as fast as they could after collecting the weapons. Rose, Martha, Jackie and Sam were outside the TARDIS waiting for them. Rose was saying goodbye to Jackie and Sam when she saw them coming.

"It's about time." Said Jackie annoyed. The travellers were in bad shape.

"We need to go now!" said Martha anxiously.

"Thank you for the weapons." Said Sheppard.

"No problem." Said Pete, "Rose, goodbye." He hugged her.

"Bye." She said and hugged him, then hugged Sam and Jackie, "Bye Mum, bye Sam. And Sam have a fantastic life."

The Atlantis team went into the TARDIS shortly followed by Martha, Rose followed her after waving to her family.

When she saw the Doctor on the floor she dropped the bag she was holding and rushed over to him.

"What happened? How are we going to get home now?" she asked extremely worried.

"He fainted." Said Martha, "It's ok, he told me what to do." She pressed the button flicked the switch, "Hold on to something and the Doctor, and now… the handbrake."

The TARDIS started and they were thrown about like no tomorrow. When she finally stopped tossing her passengers around, they picked themselves up.

"Ronon pick the Doctor up we'll take him to the infirmary till…" said Sheppard.

"Ergh… ah, hello." Said the Doctor. "It's ok, I'll live." He put a hand to his head and groaned, "Maybe." He got up. "I take it we're back in our home universe." He grinned at them and walked towards the door and opened it.

DWSGADWSGADWSGA

Dr. Weir watched the TARDIS disappear and then was shocked to see it immediately reappear. The Doctor stepped out, he looked a lot paler then he had a few minutes before.

"Hello, we're back." He said.

"But you just left." She said.

"Hmm, for once I managed to get the co-ordinates right." The others stepped out behind him.

Sheppard smiled and held up the Asgard bypass system and the red jewel.

"We have our salvation." He said.

"Well love to stay but places to be planets to save, you know, come on Martha, Rose." Said the Doctor, he needed a good cup of tea and wanted out of Atlantis.

"Actually Doctor, if it's ok with Dr. Weir, I'd like to stay." Said Martha.

"Oh ok." He said. Martha looked at Weir.

"Um, I'm sure that would be fine." Said Weir.

"Well then best be off then." Said the Doctor, "Are you sure?"

"Yer, but just in case I change my mind…" she pulled out her phone and chucked it at him. "You better come a running when it rings." He nodded and headed back to the TARDIS.

"Goodbye Dr. Martha Jones." He said

"Goodbye Doctor." And he went inside to Rose.

"Where's Martha?" asked Rose.

"She's staying." He said. "So where do you want to go now?"

"Ooo, I don't know." She said walking over to him as he started the engines. "But there's something I need to tell you."

"Hmm." He said smiling at her. He put his arms around her and kissed her.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said and nearly lost it at his reaction. His jaw was pretty much at his feet.

"What?"

**A/N:** I had to I'm sorry, don't kill me! Thank you all for reading, if you like this review, if you didn't review any way. Tell me if you want the sequel I'm thinking up or not.


End file.
